Graphical displays are generally used to provide information in a graphical format that can be visually analyzed. Various formats exist for representing data in a graphical display. Pictures, graphs and charts are some of the formats typically used for illustrating information in the form of a visual representation. Moreover, due to the relatively quick processing speed of modern computing systems, computer-implemented graphical displays are often used to represent data in a graphical user interface (GUI).
Computer-aided design (CAD) systems generally comprise applications for creating or representing objects in two or three dimensions, wherein the graphically represented objects are capable of being changed or edited. Certain CAD applications are capable of representing an object in the form of a wire frame “skeleton,” while others are capable of displaying an object using shaded surfaces. Due to the various tools available in many modern CAD systems, such systems are being increasingly used in many graphical design applications.